Mais que irmãos
by Haruno Hinata
Summary: Mais uma hitsuhina, elas estão cada vez maiores, eu tentei fazer uma comedia, mas acabou saindo uma novela mexicana, espero que gostem :D


**N/A :** Bleach não me pertence, mas o elenco masculino dele é outra historia.

_- Hitsugaya Taichou! - Ela não gostava de chamá-lo assim, pra ela era irreal ter que fazer isso, mas depois do que havia feito não haviam mais motivos para tratá-lo com intimidade._

_- É Hitsugaya Taichou - fez uma cara surpresa - do que você me chamou?_

_- Hitsugaya Taichou - ela repetiu - me desculpe o incomodo, eu vim avisá-lo que já estou apta para cuidar dos papeis da minha divisão, já avisei que voltei a ser responsável por eles, obrigada por ter cuidado deles, com licença Hitsugaya Taichou - ela fez um reverencia e saiu deixando um Hitsugaya perplexo._

_- Taaiiichouuuu, é uma ótima noticia não é? Menos trabalho! - Comemorou Matsumoto, não que ela fizesse o seu próprio, mas ela tinha até pena do seu Taichou por fazer aquelas papeladas sozinho._

_- Não fale como se você fizesse algo Matsumoto - falou com uma veia pulsando por se lembrar que ao invés de trabalhar bebia sakê com o atrevido do Izuru. Quando se lembrou do mesmo, outra veia formou-se. Hoje o tinha visto perguntar a Hinamori se queriam treinar juntos, era um absurdo, como se ele fosse deixá-los treinarem sozinhos e-_

_- Tá me ouvindo Taaiiichouuuu? - Hitsugaya passava a mão pelo local onde sua tenente acabara de acertar uma mãozada (?) _

_- Não você não pode tomar sakê - Devia ser aquilo que ela lhe perguntara, afinal sobre o trabalho que não era._

_- No que você estava pensando? - Matsumoto fez uma cara curiosa, mas ao ver o olhar frio do seu Taichou a desfez - Eu estava perguntando por que a Hinamori-chan te chamou de Hitsugaya Taichou, ela nunca te chama assim - fez uma cara pensativa - e ela nem se despediu de você né? _

_- Despedir? - Sentiu a boca seca, pra onde ela iria? _

_- É eu te falei mais cedo quando você tava olhando pro Kira, ela vai pro mundo real, como em Karakura existem muitas pessoas com alta densidade espiritual, o comandante achou melhor mandar uma pessoa qualificada pra cuidar de lá, apesar do Ichigo, então ela se voluntariou. _

_- Mas ela disse que ia cuidar das papeladas do seu esquadrão daqui pra frente! - droga, como iria saber que havia perdido uma informação desse porte enquanto planejava mil e uma maneiras de matar um atrevido?_

_- Sim, ela vai cuidar, mas lá da terra, ela já mandou instalar um comunicador e... ei, aonde você vai Taichou? _

_Matsumoto não obteve resposta, porém não era preciso, ele só saia correndo igual um doido por uma razão... Ele correu rápido, mas a única coisa que foi capaz de ver foi ela entrando no portal, ele até gritou, mas não a viu sequer se virar, para dizer um "até mais Shiro-chan"._

Olhou para Matsumoto que estava passando as mãos na frente da sua face, precisava parar de se lembrar _daquele _dia, foi a ultima vez que a viu, não que ela estivesse morta, mas ela não ia mais a Soul Society, não quando ele estava lá, parecia que ela se programava, quando ele tinha uma folga ou havia uma missão e ele podia ir à terra, ela vinha a Soul Society, de fato já perdera a conta de quantos anos não a via, trinta, quarenta?

- O que foi Matsumoto? - levantou-se e começou a olhar pela janela

- Vai ficar aqui Taaiiichouuuu? - no mínimo ela estava perguntando se queria ir beber sakê com ela, porque agora que havia crescido, parecia um adulto.

- Vou. - rolou os olhos, se sua avó soubesse que ele foi beber...

- A então você não é mais apaixonado mesmo pela Hinamori-chan - Matsumoto fez uma cara de desapontamento - logo agora que ela tinha voltado.

- Eu já te disse que eu não me importo com a Hinamori se ela quiser se explodir que se exploda, mesmo depois do Aizen quase tê-la matado ela ainda quis ajudá-lo - falou com raiva, desde quando Matsumoto era uma pessoa confiável para guardar informações desse porte? Maldita hora em que não trancou a porta pra olhar a foto dela... Espera o que ela havia dito depois? - ela o que? - congelou ao ouvir um barulho de coisas caindo do lado de fora do escritório.

Ia bater na porta, fazia tempo que queria vê-lo, mas sua vergonha era maior. Ela poderia fazer isso de longe então aproveitou que Matsumoto havia pedido a ela uns cosméticos do mundo real e fora até a décima divisão acabando por ouvir o que ele falava. Sua mão ficou no ar, doeu, doeu muito, ela sabia que era verdade, ela repetia isso pra ela mesma todos os dias, ela era um lixo que só tinha feito ele se machucar, mas ouvir isso da boca dele foi pior que uma facada, ela queria correr, correr pra qualquer lugar que fosse, onde poderia chorar e se culpar por ser idiota, mas ela estava imóvel, seu corpo não acatava ordens, a única coisa que aconteceu foi a sacola de cosméticos indo ao chão, então a porta se abriu com uma curiosa Matsumoto e um Hitsugaya com cara espantada.

- Me desculpem o incomodo - abaixou-se e pegou rapidamente os cosméticos que haviam caído, os enfiando na sacola - Aqui está o que você me pediu Rangiku-san - entregou a sacola para Matsumoto - Eu já est- foi interrompida.

- Hinamori! - Depois de tanto tempo longe, ela realmente havia mudado, cabelos semi-presos, continuava com o coque, mas provavelmente o cabelo ficou grande demais pra prender tudo, então os soltou e prendeu a metade de cima no mesmo e a franja apenas estava em um comprimento maior chegando a ultrapassar o rosto, o corpo também havia mudado, bastante, ela não era uma Matsumoto, mas estava...- Quando você chegou?

- Não se preocupe Hitsugaya Taichou, eu já estou de saída - falou usando o shunpo, para afastar-se o mais rápido dali.

- Eu sabia - Matsumoto ficou com uma expressão de convencida - você não estava me ouvindo quando eu disse que a Hinamori-chan tinha voltado, por isso não saiu correndo - então fez uma cara pensativa - coitadinha dela, Taaiiichouuuu - falou em tom de repreensão.

- O que foi? - falou ainda abobalhado pela visão que queria há tempos.

- Por que você acha que ela estava parada ali na frente? - Olhou pra cara interrogativa do seu Taichou, realmente ele era lerdo - Ela ouviu o que você disse! Agora vai ser difícil de explicar! - rodou os olhos.

- O que? Eu não disse nada de... - bateu na própria cabeça ao se lembrar de suas palavras - Droga! - concentrou-se pra sentir a reiatsu dela, mas não conseguia senti-la em local algum; no mínimo ela havia usado um kidou para escondê-la, sentou-se e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, ele era um imbecil.

*

Chegou em casa o mais rápido que pode, mal entrou e começou a se despir, logo estava debaixo de uma boa ducha gelada, chorando... De novo... Porque era uma idiota... Mas afinal no que ela estava pensando!? Que ele a trataria como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ela fora burra, mesmo depois de tudo havia levantado novamente sua Zanpakutou pra ele, e fugiu ainda por cima, nem ao menos teve coragem de encará-lo novamente! Deixou-se escorregar pela parede, abraçou os joelhos, estava se sentindo sozinha, parecia que estava quebrada, nem ela sabia que era tão dependente dele, era pior, muito pior do que quando fora traída pelo seu ex-taichou. Com Aizen fora doloroso, mas ela o tinha, seu amigo de infância, seu irmãozinho. Respirou fundo, era impressão sua ou ele tinha crescido? Bom não tinha certeza, pois ela estava com os olhos embaçados, mas ele parecia maior que ela...

- A vovó deve ter ficado orgulhosa - riu consigo mesma, lembrando de quando eram pequenos e sua vovozinha -como a chamava, apesar de não ser nada dela- falava que ele só cresceria se dormisse. Levantou-se, fechou a ducha e colocou o pijama, deitou pensado em como conseguiria voltar a Terra, não queria ficar perto dele, pra ser sincera, achava que sua companhia faria mal a ele.

*

Acabou acordando tarde, pensando em como se desculparia com ela. Talvez ela tenha ido até lá, para falar com ele depois de tanto tempo, e o ouviu falando mal dela, falando dela e do Aizen, ele sabia apesar dos anos era uma coisa que ficava marcada, ela iria ficar brava com ele. Suspirou, antes ela brava com ele aqui, do que ela normal longe dele. Estava correndo em direção ao 5º esquadrão quando ouviu a voz do comandante.

-Não adianta você já ficou tempo demais na terra, eu não me importo já chega! - como aquela menina era irritante, ele já permitira que ela ficasse bastante tempo na Terra, achou que ajudaria no trauma que ela sofreu, mas ela não queria voltar de jeito nenhum, e pelo que soube de Urahara, ela já havia conseguido progredir bastante, se ficasse na Soul Society com certeza alcançaria Bankai e poderia se tornar a Taichou do 5º esquadrão.

- Por favor - ela não queria ficar lá, confirmou o que já sabia, não era querida por lá - se não for possível, gostaria de me retirar do Gotei 13 - aquela era sua cartada final, ela gostava de ser Shinigami, apesar de abominar lutas, porém, se parasse, poderia ficar em casa, comer melancias, ver o por do Sol.... Sozinha.

- DE JEITO NENHUM! Hinamori Momo precisamos de Shinigamis fortes, não posso permitir que pense só em você - fechou os olhos, realmente a juventude de hoje era difícil - Saia!

Vendo que não tinha jeito, e que ele estava certo, ela não poderia ser egoísta novamente, realmente precisavam de gente forte, da ultima vez que fora egoísta acabou perdendo uma coisa que não podia perder. Obedeceu e quando saiu deu de cara com um Hitsugaya chocado. Murmurou um "bom dia Hitsugaya Taichou" e tentou sair dali, mas ele foi mais rápido segurando-lhe o braço.

- Você queria voltar pra Terra? - perguntou segurando-lhe o pulso - se foi pelo o que eu disse ontem, foi porque a Matsumoto disse que - corou - eugostavadevocê e eu-

- Não precisa inventar desculpas Hitsugaya Taichou - soltou-se - Eu entendo que não me queira por perto, se eu fosse o senhor eu também não gostaria, não se preocupe, vou tomar cuidado para não nos cruzarmos por ai - falou saltando para um dos prédios, teria muito trabalho, tinha que conhecer todos os novatos, e arrumar o seu escritório.

*

Estava exausto, fisicamente e psicologicamente, suas mãos estavam doendo de tantos relatórios que havia feito, e quando fora falar com sua tenente sobre isso ela lhe perguntou se sabia de alguma fofoca, já que precisavam de uma noticia bombástica, pra aumentar as vendas do jornal da associação das mulheres shinigamis, algo relacionado com a líder querer comprar mais doces, realmente ela era folgada, e sua mente estava explodindo, precisava falar com Hinamori, o que ela estava pensado? Ele falaria alguma coisa com ela ali, mas depois de ela falar "não se preocupe vou tomar cuidado para não nos cruzarmos por ai" ele ficou sem reação. Como falaria com ela agora? Ele já sabia, era só esconder sua presença e esperá-la em casa, ela deveria ter muito trabalho hoje, então não seria problema estar um pouco tarde.

- Hey aonde vai Taaiiichouuuu? - perguntou Matsumoto, que acabara de chegar.

- Vou à casa da hin- quase, por muito pouco não falou, se falasse algo com certeza Matsumoto iria cair em cima com piadinhas - não te interessa! - Usou o shunpo para sair o mais rápido dali, se não sua tenente o encheria de perguntas e piadinhas.

- Hm, espero só que ele não a engravide, se não vai levar uma bronca do comandante - murmurou para o nada.

*

Como havia previsto, ela não havia chegado em casa e não fora difícil entrar mesma. Ontem ela deveria ter dormido tarde pois estava tudo limpo e organizado. Entrou e se deitou na cama dela, tinha o cheiro dela, uma fragrância tão boa, que acabou dormindo e sonhando com ela.

Nunca poderia imaginar que entrariam tantos novatos e nem que teria tanta coisa pra arrumar, realmente estava exausta, mas fora bom porque assim, não teve tempo pra pensar nele, foi exatamente como ela pensou, ele estava mais alto que ela, muito mais alto aliás, o cabelo também havia crescido, assim como o corpo. Balançou a cabeça ao sair do escritório, desde quando pensava assim sobre ele? Ótimo, agora era uma pecadora! Deus sabia como estava interessada nele, ele que foi criado como seu irmão. Preguejou ao ver que estava chovendo e ela não tinha trago guarda-chuva. Apressou-se em chegar em casa, mas não adiantou muito havia molhado todo seu traje e precisava tirar aquela roupa rápido e assim entraria debaixo de uma boa ducha quente. Assim que chegou em casa começou a se despir, entrou no quarto somente de calcinha e...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaram em uníssono, assustados e corados, ele havia acordado quando ela chegou, com os barulhos que ela fez e então se levantou. Foi até a porta e então viu a coisa mais linda que já havia visto: Hinamori somente de calcinha, corada, mas ainda assim levou um susto, ela não havia notado a reiatsu dele porque ele estava usando um kidou, então viu ele ali a olhando, praticamente a comendo com os olhos, Deus, correu pro banheiro e se enrolou em uma toalha.

- O que vo-você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou ainda de dentro do banheiro.

- E-Eu vim conversar com você sobre o que você me disse hoje, eu não sabia que você ia estar assim - ele realmente não estava esperando por isso, era a primeira vez que via uma mulher nua, e ainda mais ela! Droga, havia ficado excitado - mas é melhor eu voltar depois - saiu correndo, quase bateu em uma arvore porque só estava vendo ela na sua mente.

*

Depois do ocorrido, nunca mais a tinha visto, agora sim, ela estava fugindo dele, correndo igual o diabo foge da cruz, queria conversar com ela, pedir desculpas, porém não havia meio com ela "desaparecida". Estava até disperso no trabalho, até Matsumoto havia notado, mas não havia como, a imagem _daquele dia _lhe vinha à mente.

- Como eu vou conseguir falar com a Hinamori? - murmurou olhando a pilha de papeis.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar Taaiiichouuuu - desde quando Matsumoto estava ali? Ele não sabia, mas não importava - assim você vai voltar a trabalhar direito, eu tive que fazer os relatórios semana passada! Foi terrível.

- Obrigado, Matsumoto - não havia gostado do motivo, mas se fosse pra ajudá-lo valia a pena - Mas como?

- Ah isso é fácil - riu, Hitsugaya fez uma cara de desgosto ao ver a face risonha de sua Tenente.

*

Foi um dia simples, apesar de ser responsável por todo um esquadrão, quase se esqueceu que marcara com Matsumoto de se encontrar na casa da mesma, para conversar, ela realmente não estava a fim de ir, porém a ruiva fora insistente demais, e acabou convencida de comparecer. Colocou seu casaco, porém nada a impedia de ir pra casa e tomar um bom banho antes; sorriu, certamente um banho era o que precisava.

*

Já estava aflito, sabia que ela tinha marcado com Matsumoto pra depois do trabalho, mas ela já estava demorando, e onde Matsumoto havia se enfiado? Ela deveria abrir a porta e depois colocar um kidou do lado de fora, ele sabia que algo como isso não seguraria Hinamori por muito tempo já que a mesma era muito hábil com kidous, mas a atrasaria numa possível fuga ao vê-lo ali, tempo o suficiente para ele pará-la. Respirou fundo em puro nervosismo.

- Oh que bonitinho tá nervoso no primeiro encontro - Comentou Matsumoto risonha - não se preocupe.

- Eu só não te mato porque eu preciso de você viva pra atender a porta - murmurou, todo cuidado era pouco, ouviu a campainha - eu vou me esconder na cozinha.

- Hai - observou seu Taichou indo em direção a cozinha - Espero que isso dê certo, eu já tenho muitos problemas - passou a mão pelos cabelos - o que eu vou falar na minha matéria pro Jornal anual da associação das mulheres shinigamis, é daqui a um mês - falou abrindo a porta - Hã? Por que está vestida assim? - Perguntou a Hinamori que estava vestindo um simples kimono comum.

- É que foi muito cansativo, então passei em casa e tomei um banho, por isso demorei - riu sem graça.

- Ah, sem problemas, é melhor assim – sorriu, empurrando-a pra dentro de casa - espere só um minutinho sim - falou saindo, assim que saiu colocou uma barreira difícil de ser quebrada por dentro - pronto.

- Bem típico da Rangiku-san - com uma gota sentou-se no sofá.

- Até que enfim Hinamori - Falou saindo da cozinha.

- Shiro-chan? - com o susto acabou se esquecendo das formalidades que agora sempre eram presentes - quer dizer, Hitsugaya Taichou, Rangiku-san saiu, mas ela já deve estar voltando en-

- Ela não vai voltar agora - Olhou a expressão perplexa de Hinamori - eu queria falar com você, mas você esta me evitando, então tive que pedir ajuda dela.

- Nós não temos nada pra convers-

- Nem me venha com essa de não precisamos conversar, eu já queria conversar com você antes, mas eu fui à sua casa sem avisar e acabou que eu... - corou - bem, primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar por aquilo, não era a minha intenção... - Fez questão de não falar "não queria te pegar naquela situação", não mentiria pra ela jamais.

- Eu sei. - corou - O senhor não é desse tipo, mas entenda, por favor, eu fiquei assustada em entrar na minha casa, ainda mais naquele traje e encontrar um homem...

- Me desculpe - sorriu, ela o havia chamado de homem - mas o que eu queria conversar, naquele dia mais cedo, você falou que entenderia se eu não quisesse te ver, você deve ter pensado isso por causa do que ouviu na minha sala aquele dia, mas eu disse aquilo - viu que ela ia falar mais uma vez que era desculpa - não, não é uma desculpa, eu falei aquilo porque Matsumoto ficou me enchendo sobre você, então eu disse aquilo, foi um ato sem pensar – franziu o cenho – mas antes de falarmos disso, por que você acha que eu queria me afastar de você? É por causa do Aizen ainda? Hinamori! – falou com uma voz cansada – Eu entendo, foi difícil pra você mesmo ele tendo feito tudo aquilo, você querer ajudá-lo é normal – suspirou, não era nada normal, mas isso não vinha ao caso – eu parei você, tudo que você falou pra mim naquela hora, eu nem me lembro mais – era mentira, ele nunca esqueceria aquelas palavras "me solta você tá acabando com as minhas chances de ser feliz" – você estava fora de si.

- Hitsugaya Taichou – Hitsugaya a olhou com repreensão, mas quando ela o abraçou e ele sentiu as lagrimas que escorriam do rosto feminino, sua expressão suavizou – Shiro-chan, obrigada, eu sempre machuco você não é? Eu não passo de uma criança – falava em meios aos soluços – sempre dando trabalho pra você.

- Shiii – passou a mão pela face dela, enxugando-lhe as lagrimas – você é uma criança sim, mas eu não me importo – sua mão parou no queixo dela – de cuidar da minha criança, euteamo – falou rápido, colocando seus lábios nos dela, invadido a boca dela, segurando a cintura dela, até levar um tapa dela.

- Então foi pra isso que você disse tudo aquilo? – falou com lagrimas nos olhos - VOCÊ QUER SE APROVEITAR DE MIM! – ele estava chocado com a reação dela – Você é igual a ele – ninguém sabia, alias ninguém tinha certeza, mas todos desconfiavam que ela e Aizen, tivessem uma relação além de chefe e subordinado, e eles tinham, ele sempre era doce com ela, a beijava com doçura, mas todos os cuidados, eram parte de uma teia para prende-la a ele – Eu pensei que você fosse diferente – Falou enquanto desfazia a barreira sem nenhuma dificuldade – não me procure mais.

*

Como aquilo havia acontecido? Ele não sabia, não queria faze-la ter aquela reação! Bateu com a cabeça na parede, como era idiota, não deveria ter ido com tudo de uma vez só, se declarar assim... Teria sorte se ela ainda falasse com ele.

Ela não sabia de nada, assim que chegou em casa se jogou na cama, o que diabos foi aquilo? Por que ele havia a beijado? Será que ele não sabia que eram apenas amigos? Eles eram como irmãos! Droga, por que ela havia gostado de sentir ele a apertando contra ele? Por que estava se amaldiçoando por ter parado o beijo? Entrou de roupa e tudo no chuveiro, precisava se esfriar.

*

Há três semanas não a via, riu de quando pensava que era difícil achá-la, aquilo era fichinha perto disso, a lembrança do gosto dos lábios dela ainda era prazerosa e dolorosa, apesar de no mesmo dia, ter desabafado com Matsumoto – coisa que se arrependia profundamente, já que a mesma achava que podia lhe dar conselhos livremente – ainda precisava de colo, e nada melhor do que o colo de avó pra isso, ele só não esperava a que encontraria por lá.

*

Era seu dia de folga, fazia três semanas que corria dele, claro que o perdoaria, afinal eles eram como irmãos, o problema é que depois daquele beijo, estava difícil pensar em ambos daquele jeito. Suspirou o melhor jeito de ser lembrar era indo onde eles haviam crescido e conversar com a vovó, afinal, era o que ela estava fazendo não era? Mas não estava adiantando muito, nem estava conseguindo prestar atenção no que ela estava falando, apoiou o cotovelo no batente da janela, o céu estava tão bonito, ficou perdida no céu até que ouviu certa voz...

- Vovó – abraçou a pequenina velha – como está?

- Oh, estou melhor agora, eu já estava feliz antes, mais agora que os dois vieram me ver – ele olhou dentro do aposento até seu olhar se cruzar com os olhos dela – Sente-se do lado da Momo-chan! – a velha falou alegremente – Vou fazer um cafezinho.

- H-hai – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela. De todos os lugares que supôs um encontro casual, aquele era o menos provável! Observou sua avó indo até a cozinha, era sua chance – Hinamori?

- Shirou-chan – respondeu calmamente – eu sinto muito por estar fugindo de você – encarou o menino que estava com uma expressão perplexa – eu entendo que você tenha confundido os sentimentos, não fomos criados como irmãos...

- É isso? – franziu o cenho, ela achava que ele estava se confundido? Diabos, era tão difícil ela entender que gostava dela como mulher? – Hinamori, antes eu estivesse me confundindo! – olhoua nos olhos, poderia perde-la agora, mas se não tentasse não iria se perdoar. Passou as mãos pela cintura dela, abriu um sorriso de canto ao vê-la tremer de leve com o contato, abaixou a face olhando dentro dos olhos dela – depois disso me diga se eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto – falou aproximando seus lábios dos dela

- O que a vovó vai pensar? Nós somos como irmãos! – antes que pudesse argumentar mais, foi calada com um beijo. Segurou o kimono dele, não podia se deixar levar, mas a medida que ele invadia sua boca, sua mente ficava vazia... Ficou feliz ao não encontrar resistência, muito pelo contrario, ela estava correspondendo ao beijo, acariciando sua nuca. Apertou a cintura dela a puxando pra mais perto, puxando cada vez mais, até senti-la em seu colo. Naquele momento, não havia conceitos idiotas de como ter que respirar e que dois corpos não cabem no mesmo espaço. Só pararam quando ouviram um barulho de algo se quebrando e se lembrou de onde estavam.

- Vovó – Hinamori corou violentamente ao perceber onde estava e com um salto saiu do colo dele – Não é nada do que você está pensado, nós, só... só – ótimo não tinha palavras

- Eu não estou pensando nada! Eu vi, por favor, vocês estão no meio da minha sala, eu já tive a idade de vocês, mas francamente...

- Me desculpe vovó – Hitsugaya se pronunciou pela primeira vez – não era a nossa intenção, nós sabemos que...

- Me sinto aliviada – ambos ficaram surpresos com a resposta da mais velha – eu pensei que não teria chance de ver meus bisnetinhos – sorriu – mas vocês têm que se casar, não quero meus bisnetinhos sendo discriminados pelos pais não serem casados.

- Hã? Você não esta brava? – Hitsugaya falou receoso, depois sorriu ao ver a expressão serena de sua avó, abraçou Hinamori que estava estática.

- O que? – assim que sentiu ele a abraçando despertou do transe – QUE TIPO DE PESSOAS SÃO VOCÊS? – falou se livrando do abraço – NÓS FOMOS CRIADOS COMO IRMÃOS! NÃO PODEMOS NÓS AGARRAR! NOS SOMOS APENAS AMIGOS! – não era pra isso estar acontecendo, ela não queria, saiu correndo deixando um Hitsugaya chocado pra trás.

Assim que percebeu que aquilo não era um pesadelo, tentou ir atrás dela, mas foi contido por sua avó.

- Não vai atrás dela Toushiro-chan, você já fez tudo que tinha que fazer, agora é com ela, dê um tempo.

- Mas – ele sabia que a senhora tinha razão, a única coisa que podia fazer agora era ficar no colo da sua avó.

*

Haviam 6 dias que não se viam, seis dias que as noites passaram a ser quentes demais, que sua cabeça voava pra um céu azul esverdeado, ela já sabia, não queria admitir, ficara tão revoltada quando sua avó não se opôs ao seu relacionamento com ele porque queria um empecilho, mas essa situação já havia ido longe demais, era hora de resolver isso, era hora de falar com ele.

*

Estava observando a chuva, quem sabe a mesma limpasse as incertezas que sentia agora? E se ela nunca mais quisesse vê-lo? Ouviu a porta, devia ser Matsumoto que ficou de levar os relatórios na casa dele pra preencher, pelo menos teria algo pra se ocupar e não pensar nela. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e qual não foi seu susto ao ver uma Hinamori Momo ensopada?

- Hinamori? – falou dando espaço pra ela entrar – você esta ensopada! Vamos se enxugue – falou enquanto procurava uma toalha – aqui – estendeu a toalha a ela, mas parou ao sentir a mão dela envolvendo a sua.

- Agora não importa Shiro-chan – apertou a mão dele, estava quente – precisamos conversar – parou e respirou fundo – eu também gosto de você, não, eu amo você – falou corada – eu só fiz tudo isso porque – soltou sua mão da dele – eu tenho medo – levantou a cabeça o olhando nos olhos – tenho medo de acontecer de novo, eu sei que você não faria isso comigo, eu sei que você é diferente dele, mas eu tenho medo, eu sou tão patética!

Ele não precisava mais de nada, apenas a abraçou, chorou, chorou de felicidade.

- Idiota, eu vou te proteger, porque todo esse medo? – falou beijando sua orelha – de todos – arrastou os lábios para bochecha – e de tudo – envolveu os seus lábios nos lábios trêmulos dela, a ergueu segurando pela cintura, parou o beijo, a descendo – e o primeiro adversário vai ser o resfriado que você vai pegar se não tirar essa roupa molhada.

- Mas se eu tirar o que eu vou vestir? – sorriu sem graça – suas roupas vão ficar grandes pra mim.

- Você não precisa vestir nada – não conteve o sorriso de canto ao vê-la fazer uma expressão envergonhada – estou brincando. **(melhor frase da fic xDD)**

- Ah – não podia negar que se sentiu desapontada – eu acho que eu já vou, eu já falei tudo que tinha pra falar – corou – bem, tchau – ficou nas pontas dos pés pra dar um selinho nele.

- Você ficou tão desapontada assim – não conteve a risada – a ponto de querer ir embora? – segurou a cintura dela – a chuva ta muito forte, você passa a noite aqui.

- Mas-

- Nada de mas Hinamori! Me respeite, sou seu futuro marido – falou fingindo indignação – você ta bem?

- Isso foi um pe-pedido de casamento Hitsugaya-kun? – falou nervosa.

- Não, eu estou falando que você vai casar comigo, e é Shiro-chan – falou com certo pesar, não gostava muito do apelido, mas ficava tão irresistível vindo dos lábios dela.

- Certo Shiro-chan – espirrou.

- Vamos vá tomar um banho, vou fazer um chá pra evitar que esse resfriado piore.

*

Acordou com a impressão de ter ouvido barulho de flashes, mas não havia nada por ali, olhou para o emaranhado de cabelos entre seus braços, realmente um noite memorável, mas ao que parecia havia pego o resfriado dela também, não que se importasse, a viu acordando.

- Bom dia Shiro-chan – falou corada – que horas são? – perguntou esfregando os olhos – to com tanto sono.

- Faltam quinze minutos pras oito – falou mirando o relógio – normal, não dormimos muito ontem – olhou pra cima, para que ela não visse que estava corado – vamos tomar banho, vai ser bom pra despertar – falou levantando-se.

- Mas estamos atrasados! – e eram responsáveis por esquadrões.

- Matsumoto tem que fazer algo de vez em quando – sorriu puxando uma Hinamori corada pra dentro do banheiro.

**Shinigami Golden**

Estava feliz, muito feliz, finalmente tinha conseguido sua matéria pro jornal anual da associação das mulheres shinigamis, com certeza ia ser capa, uma foto do Taichou do 10º esquadrão com a Tenente do 5º, abraçados na cama, dando pra ver que estava nus, já sabia até o nome da reportagem: "Amor adolescente". Foi muita sorte esquecer de levar os relatórios na noite anterior.

**O que posso dizer? elas estão ficando maiores UUUPI, **

Obrigada a Hiei-senpai que revisou pra mim, se alguém estiver interessado em betar minhas ones, por favor entre em contato comigo, hotmail . com (sem os espaços)


End file.
